charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Leprechaun
Leprechauns are magical beings that are small in stature. They are known to grant luck to the world and live in their own realm known as the Green Meadow. Leprechauns can teleport through rainbows, which they light up with their shillelaghs. History Ancient Times Leprechauns have existed for thousands of years, as noted by the Titan Cronus. They once roamed freely through the world along with the rest of the magical community until the mortal fear of magic. The Leprechaun Crisis and Seamus with his pot of gold.]] In 2003, the demon Saleel started killing Leprechauns due to a personal dislike. He had little respect for their cowardice and believed they did not deserve their gift to grant luck to the world. Saleel stole the luck of each Leprechaun he killed in order to gain more power and respect in the Underworld. During this crisis, a Leprechaun named Seamus Fitzpatrick worked with The Charmed Ones and formed a close bond with Paige Matthews. He granted her his Shillelagh before he was vanquished by Saleel. However, the demon was later vanquished himself due to an overdose of bad luck, causing a meteor to fall on him.As seen in "Lucky Charmed" Other Occurrences thumb|Riley cursed. The Leprechauns were one of the many magical beings the Elders asked for help when they were attacked by the Titans.As seen in "Oh My Goddess! Part 2" A Leprechaun named Riley was once cursed by a Wicked Witch until Paige reversed her spell and vanquished her. He later assisted the sisters against the Spider Demon.As seen in "Spin City". A few Leprechauns assisted in the fight against Zankou after the demon had taken over the manor.As seen in "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" Several Leprechauns later appeared at the sisters' fake memorial to pay their respects to Paige.As seen in "Still Charmed and Kicking" The Ultimate Battle In 2006, Paige asked some Leprechauns to investigate a possible threat in Magic School. However, they were quickly chased off by the Triad. The demon Dumain later tried to destroy the reputation of the Charmed Ones for the upcoming Ultimate Battle. He hexed Paige, causing her to ignore a Leprechaun under attack and orbed him of the Golden Gate Bridge. This act, along with others, caused the magical community to turn on the sisters.As seen in "Gone with the Witches" Neena and the Magical Switch When the first witch, Neena, resurrected the Source of All Evil, the Charmed Ones decided to use the power of all white magic practioneers and Paige orbed around to collect samples of magic from various members of the Magical Community, including Leprechauns.As seen in "Unnatural Resources" When magic switched sides, granting mortals magical powers and stripping magical beings of them, a Leprechaun came into the Manor seeking for help. The sisters gave him an address which served as a safe house for magical beings.As seen in "The Old Witcheroo" Valen and Fritz Seeking to obtain a weapon known as the Ancient Athame, two low-level demons named Valen and Fritz attacked the Green Meadow because they needed shillelaghs. The Leprechauns went to Piper for help at her restaurant because they could not enter the manor. Piper then called her sisters and the Leprechauns were overjoyed when Paige arrived. After getting the whole story from Bevin in the Green Meadow, they were attacked by Murray. During the fight, Bevin developed a crush on Phoebe, though it was later mentioned that she broke his heart."Magically Malicious" Spells To Call for a Rainbow Road *This spell can also be used to summon a Leprechaun. :Go n-éirí an bóthar leat :translation: May the journey be successful for you To Wish Good Luck :Sláinte is táinte :translation: Health and wealth To Curse Someone with Bad Luck :Marbhfháisc ort :translation: A shroud on you To Reveal the Unseen :Go n-éirí an bóthar leat :translation: May the journey be successful for you Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Hyper Speed:' The ability to move at speeds much greater than that of ordinary beings. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. ;Powers via Shillelagh *'Rainbow Teleportation:' The ability to teleport through a Rainbow. Leprechauns access this power by casting a spell while holding their Shillelagh. ;Powers via Gold Nuggets *'Luck Granting:' The ability to grant good or back luck to other beings, which is stored in gold nuggets. Leprechauns access this power through a spell. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Known Leprechauns 5x17Seamus.JPG|Seamus 5x17Finnegan.JPG|Finnegan 5x17HeadCouncilman.png|Councilman 5x17Connor.png|Connor 5x17Liam.png|Liam Charmed820 106.jpg|Andrew Riley.png|Riley 8x20LuckRevealSpell1.png|The second Liam (with Andrew) Leprechaun-disguise.jpg|Unnamed Leprechaun Bevin.jpg|Bevin Notes and Trivia *It was mentioned by Seamus Fitzpatrick that Leprechauns live in tribes. In "Magically Malicious", it is revealed that each Leprechaun has their own task, like tending to the flowers and polishing the shillelaghs. * In "Spin City", it was revealed that there is a second way to summon a Leprechaun; by knocking three times on the ground with a shillelagh. * The reason Paige is the friendliest with the Leprechauns is possibly because of Rose McGowan's Irish heritage. *In "Magically Malicious", Bevin mentioned he was 263 years old. This is the first time the exact age of a Leprechaun has been mentioned. Appearances Leprechauns appeared in a total of 8''' episodes throughout the course of the series, and '''4 issues of the comic. References Category:Leprechauns Category:Magical beings Category:Mythological Characters